The present invention relates to a method of playing a Blackjack game. More specifically it relates to a modification of the method of playing a Blackjack game. The modification to the game involves the placing of a side bet to the traditional Blackjack game. The side bet wagers that the player""s hand will total over 21 after the player has been hit.
The conventional casino Blackjack table is a half-circle with one curved side for the players to stand or sit and a straight side where the dealer stands or sits. Most conventional Blackjack tables have five, six or seven player positions. Each player position has a single xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager box.
As used in this patent application the terms xe2x80x9cconventional Blackjackxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthe conventional manner of play of Blackjackxe2x80x9d means the game of Blackjack as described on pages 276-282 of Scarne""s Encyclopedia of Games by John Scarne, Harper and Row publishers and as described and incorporated herein by reference.
In conventional Blackjack, at least one standard deck of 52 playing cards is used and each card counts its face value. The only exceptions are Aces which have a value of one or eleven as is most beneficial to the count of the player""s hand and face cards which have a value of ten. The player""s object of the game is to get a higher count (total value of cards in hand) than the dealer""s hand, but not over 21.
In the conventional or traditional game of Blackjack, a xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager is made by each player before the start of the deal. When the dealer""s final hand is closer to 21, but not over, or the player busts, the player loses that wager. When the player wins that wager, the dealer pays the player an amount equal to the player""s xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager. However, if the player gets a xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d blackjack hand, the dealer pays the player one and one-half times the amount of the player""s wager. Those skilled in the art know that individual casinos pay larger odds and/or various bonuses in addition to the conventional payoffs.
The sequence of play is shown by the flowchart in FIG. 1. As indicated by step 10, the player makes the Blackjack wager. The dealer then deals the cards in step 12. In the dealing procedure, each player initially receives two cards. The dealer also receives two cards. One of the dealer""s cards is dealt face-down and the other face-up. In some casinos, the dealer receives his two cards at the same time that each player is dealt his two cards. In other casinos, the dealer initially only receives one card which becomes the dealer""s face-up card. The dealer receives his second card after each player has taken additional cards.
There are three situations to be considered after the hands are dealt. The first situation is when the dealer""s face card is an ace. This situation is shown in step 14. The second situation is when the dealer""s face card has a value of 2 through 9. This situation is shown in step 16. Finally, the third situation is when the dealer""s face card is a 10 or a picture card whose value is also 10. This situation is shown in step 18. Depending on the above three situations, various outcomes are possible as described below.
Referring now to step 14, if the dealer has an Ace as an upcard, the player is given the option of placing a side bet known as Blackjack insurance that the dealer""s second card will result in the dealer having a Blackjack. A description of the Blackjack insurance is given below. The actions pertaining to the Blackjack insurance are shown in steps 20 and 22. Step 20 indicates that the player has not placed the Blackjack insurance bet. Step 22 indicates that the player has placed the Blackjack insurance bet. After the player has or has not placed the Blackjack insurance bet in boxes 20 and 22, the dealer shows his hand as indicated in steps 24, 26, 28, and 30. In step 24, the dealer is represented to have a Blackjack after the player has not taken Blackjack insurance. In this case, the player loses the regular bet as indicated in step 32 and the game is over.
Alternatively, the player pushes the bet if he too has a Blackjack. In step 28, the dealer is represented to have a Blackjack after the player has taken Blackjack insurance. In this case, the player loses the regular bet and wins on the Blackjack insurance as indicated in result circle 34 and the game is over. Alternately, in step 26, the dealer is represented to not have a Blackjack after the player has not taken Blackjack insurance. In this case, neither the dealer nor the player wins or loses and the game proceeds to the next stage where the player either stands on his hand as indicated in step 46 or requests hit cards as indicated in step 44. In step 30, the dealer is represented to not have a Blackjack after the player has taken Blackjack insurance. In this case, the player keeps the regular bet and loses on the Blackjack insurance as indicated in step 36 and the game proceeds to the next stage where the player either stands on his hand as indicated in step 46 or requests hit cards as indicated in step 44.
Returning now to the second situation shown in step 16 where the dealer has a 2-9 as an upcard, the game proceeds to the next stage where the player either stands on his hand as indicated in step 46 or requests hit cards as indicated in step 44.
Returning now to the third situation shown in step 18 where the dealer has a 10 as an upcard, the dealer then checks his hole card. If the dealer does not have a Blackjack as shown in step 38, the game proceeds to the next stage where the player either stands on his hand as indicated in step 46 or requests hit cards as indicated in step 44. If the dealer has a Blackjack as shown in step 40, the player loses the regular bet as indicated by step 42. Alternately, the player pushes the bet if he too has a Blackjack.
At the next stage of the game, as noted above, the player starts by either standing on his hand as indicated in step 46 or by requesting one or more cards (hit/hits) as indicated by step 44. The dealer can also take additional cards to make his hand. This aspect is not shown in the flowchart, but is well known as being a part of the game. After the dealer has taken his additional cards, the dealer shows his hand as indicated by step 50. If the dealer breaks as shown in step 54, the player wins the regular bet as shown in step 62. If the dealer does not break but instead makes a hand as shown in step 52, the player""s and the dealer""s hands are compared as shown in step 56. If the player""s hand is closer to 21 than the dealer""s hand, the player wins as shown in step 62. If both the dealer and the player have equal hand, the result is a push as indicated by step 60. If the dealer""s hand is closer to 21 than the player""s hand, the player loses as shown in step 58.
Returning now to the situation where the player requests additional cards as shown in step 44, two outcomes are possible. If the additional cards result in the player getting a hand with a total greater than 21, the player breaks as shown in step 48. In this case, the player loses as shown in step 58. After the player stops requesting additional cards in step 44, the dealer may take his additional cards to make his hand. After the dealer has taken his additional cards, the dealer shows his hand as indicated by step 50. If the dealer breaks as shown in box 54, the player wins the regular bet as shown in step 62. If the dealer does not break but instead makes a hand as shown in step 52, the player""s and the dealer""s hands are compared as shown in step 56. If the player""s hand is closer to 21 than the dealer""s hand, the player wins as shown in step 62. If both the dealer and the player have equal hand, the result is a push as indicated by step 60. If the dealer""s hand is closer to 21 than the player""s hand, the player loses as shown in step 58.
There are other procedures to the above basic procedure. One well-known procedure is xe2x80x9cDoubling Down.xe2x80x9d When the player""s first two cards have a combined value of 10 or 11, or any first two cards in some casinos, the player may xe2x80x9cDouble Downxe2x80x9d on his hand. The player turns both of his cards face-up in front of him and makes a second wager equal to the amount of his xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager. The dealer deals the player one additional card and the resulting three-card hand establishes that player""s hand.
Another well-known procedure is splitting pairs. When the player""s first two cards are a pair or of equal count, the player may xe2x80x9csplitxe2x80x9d those cards into two separate hands. His original wager is applied to one of the hands and he makes an additional wager for the other hand, equal to his original xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager. The player receives a new second card for each of the hands and each hand is played separately.
As described above, the player can take Blackjack insurance. The mechanics of Blackjack insurance are described as follows. When the dealer""s face-up card is an Ace, before any cards are drawn, players may make an xe2x80x9cInsurancexe2x80x9d bet. Each player can wager one-half of the amount of his xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager as insurance against the dealer having a blackjack, i.e. a two-card 21 count (an Ace and a 10 count card). If the dealer has a two-card 21 count, the player wins two-to-one on his xe2x80x9cInsurancexe2x80x9d bet. Also, when the dealer has a two-card 21 count, that round of the game is over and all players lose except those who also have a two-card 21 count. These players xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d with the dealer. If the dealer does not have a two-card 21 count, the player loses on his insurance bet and the round of the game continues.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modified method of playing Blackjack that can make the game of Blackjack more interesting and exciting to the player. There is a need for a player to be able to have a choice of placing a side-bet that his hand will go over 21 after he has received a hit card. Such a bet would provide some protection to a player that he would recoup some of his loss on the regular bet if his hand goes over 21. Further, it would provide some encouragement for the player to keep playing even when he is having a bad streak of losing hands. Thus the player would not be induced to stop playing or go elsewhere to change his xe2x80x9cluckxe2x80x9d. Therefore, this modified method of playing Blackjack could substantially increase the casino""s profit from the game of Blackjack.
BlackJack Has Its Own Language
As used in this patent application, the following words have the following meanings ascribed to them:
xe2x80x9cBetxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94money or chips wagered on the outcome of a hand or hands.
xe2x80x9cBlackjackxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94the Americanized name of Vingt-et-un (French) and/also means 10 count card plus an Ace, totaling 21 in the player""s or the dealer""s initial two-card hand.
xe2x80x9cBreakxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBustxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94having cards totaling over 21.
xe2x80x9cChip Trayxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a flat open container on the table where the dealer""s chips are held.
xe2x80x9cConventional Blackjack Gamexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Blackjack as described In Scarne""s Encyclopedia of Games pp. 276-282 and/or as described in this patent application.
xe2x80x9cConventional Blackjack Tablexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94table with a half-circle side for the players and a straight side for the dealer. The table is covered with a layout with indicia printed thereon and having a single xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager box imprinted in each player""s station.
xe2x80x9cConventional xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d Wager Boxxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a single rectangle or other identifiable area on a Blackjack table layout identified on the accompanying drawings as item 12, where a player places his conventional xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d wager.
xe2x80x9cConventional 21 Wagerxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94an initial 21 wager made in the conventional game of Blackjack. The payoff is usually one-to-one except when the player has a two card blackjack the payoff is 3-to-2.
xe2x80x9cCasinoxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a gaming establishment.
xe2x80x9cEach Dealxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94the dealing of one round of hands as described in Scarnes Encyclopedia of Games and/or as described herein.
xe2x80x9cDealerxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94the person that deals the cards and conducts the game.
xe2x80x9cDouble Downxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94The act of doubling the size of the bet and drawing one more card.
xe2x80x9cDrawxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHitxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94to take additional cards to add to the cards in the hand.
xe2x80x9cHole Cardxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94the dealer""s face down or unexposed second card.
xe2x80x9cInitial Handxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94the first hand dealt to the dealer and/or player on each round of hands.
xe2x80x9cInitial 21 Wager(s)xe2x80x9dxe2x80x94xe2x80x9c21 xe2x80x9d wagers made before the start of the deal. xe2x80x9cLayoutxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a design printed onto the playing surface of the Blackjack table and/or fabric table cover that shows the 21 wager boxes, Insurance wager box, and/or other information, i.e. xe2x80x9cBlackjack Insurance Pays 2-TO-1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDealer draws to a soft 17xe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cNaturalxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94initial two cards dealt including an Ace and a 10-value card. Considered an automatic winning hand unless compared to another Natural. Generally paid a bonus when received by the player of 1.5 to 1.
xe2x80x9cPosted oddsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94the payoff on a wager as shown on a table sign or as imprinted on the table layout.
xe2x80x9cPushxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94means tie, stand-off, no action. Push or tie hands are not counted as a hand being won or lost.
xe2x80x9cSurrenderxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94Before taking a xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csurrenderxe2x80x9d is sometimes allowed. Some casinos permit the player to cancel his hand before he draws any cards by surrendering one-half of his wager.
xe2x80x9cTable Signxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a sign on the table that shows table wager limits and other information.
xe2x80x9cSplitxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94to make two hands out of the original two-card pair or equal value cards.
xe2x80x9cStationxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a designated area on a layout that has the player""s wager boxes and where the dealer deals cards to the player and where winning wagers are paid.
xe2x80x9cStiffxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94any hand between 12 and 16 in which the player or dealer has a chance of breaking.
xe2x80x9cWagerxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94money or chips wagered on the outcome of the hand to be or being played.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a method of playing Blackjack is disclosed wherein the player is given the option of placing a side bet that he will be broken when he receives hit cards. The method comprises the first step of assigning the player to a station at a Blackjack table, which is modified with the inclusion of indicia marked xe2x80x9cHit Insurancexe2x80x9d at the player""s station. The player is then required to make a regular Blackjack bet in order to receive a hand of cards and participate in the game. The dealer then deals the player a hand of cards. The dealer then deals himself/herself a hand of cards in which one card is placed with its face exposed (commonly referred to as the upcard or face card). If the player has a hand total between a first value of 12 and a second value of 16 and if the dealer""s upcard shows a third value of seven through a fourth value of ace, the player is given the option of placing the side bet that he will be broken when he receives the hit card. Two variations for placing the side bet are provided in the first aspect of the invention.
In the first variation of the first aspect of the invention, the player makes the side bet before he requests a hit card. If the player makes 17 through 21 or stands on his hand, the side bet loses. If the hit card breaks the hand, the side bet wins and the regular bet loses. If the hit card results in a stiff hand (i.e., hard 12 through 16), the side bet loses and the regular bet stands. The player can then place another side bet wagering that he will be broken on the next hit. The player can keep on placing the side bet until he receives a pat hand (17 through 21), or is broken, or stands on the hand. The traditional rules of Blackjack are then used to determine if the player or the dealer has won the hand or if the game results in a push. A further variation may include the side bet pushing or receiving a payoff when the player receives a natural Blackjack.
In the second variation of the first aspect of the invention, the player also makes the side bet before he requests a hit card. If the first hit does not break the hand or result in a pat hand, the side bet is not lost. Rather, the player can request additional hit cards against the same side bet. The side bet is allowed to remain in play until the player is broken or makes 17 through 21 or stands on his hand. If the player stands on the hand, the traditional rules of Blackjack are used to determine if the player or the dealer has won the hand or if the game results in a push. As above, a further variation may include the side bet pushing or receiving a payoff when the player receives a natural Blackjack.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of playing Blackjack is disclosed wherein the player is given the option of placing a side bet that he will be broken before he is dealt any cards. If the dealer""s upcard is 2 through 6, the side bet pushes. (Otherwise, the player loses the side bet.) The player can then request hit cards until he makes 17 through 21, or stands on the hand, or is broken. If the hand is broken, the player wins on the side bet and loses on the regular bet. If the player stands on the hand, the traditional rules of Blackjack are used to determine if the player or the dealer has won the hand or if the game results in a push.
In a variation of the second aspect of the present invention, a method of playing Blackjack is disclosed wherein the player is given the option of placing a side bet that he will be broken before he is dealt any cards. However, in this variation, the side bet loses if the dealer""s upcard is 2 through 6. (Otherwise the player keeps the side bet.) The player can then request hit cards until he makes 17 through 21 or stands on the hand or is broken. If the hand is broken, the player wins on the side bet and loses on the regular bet. If the player stands on the hand, the traditional rules of Blackjack are used to determine if the player or the dealer has won the hand or if the game results in a push.
In yet another variation of the second aspect of the present invention, Blackjack insurance is included in the side bet wager. This feature of the game provides an incentive for the player to make the side bet before he is dealt the hand.
In a further variation of the second aspect of the present invention, the rules of the game allows for the payment of a reduced payoff on the regular bet and larger payoff on the side bet.
In an additional variation of the second aspect of the present invention, the rules of the game allow for a random payoff to be made on the side bet. In this variation, the player who wins on the side bet is allowed to operate a mechanism that generates a random win amount. Thus the player has the potential of winning a larger amount than in the variations of the game described above.
In still a further variation of the second aspect of the present invention, the rules of the game allows for the early bet to be moved to the regular bet when the dealer has a 2 through 6 as an upcard. This variation of the game allows the player to increase his wager when he feels that the odds favor his hand.